Fluid systems often include various types of fittings to connect two or more pieces of piping together. One type of fitting that is often used is a compression fitting. Many compression fittings are made from a polyolefin, such as polyethylene (“PE”) or polypropylene (“PP”), and often include components, such as a locking ring or gripping member, that engage the outer surface of the pipe to connect the pipe to the fitting. Furthermore, some compression fittings include a threaded connection for attaching a threaded system component to the fitting.